Randy,Kiss Me Before I Die
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Nicole Brendan has cancer and has a limited time to live. The only thing she could ask for is to spend her time with Randy Orton himself. (Write Block Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Randy, Kiss Me Before I Die**_

_**Summary: Nicole Brendan has cancer and has a limited time to live. The only thing she could ask for is to spend her time with Randy Orton himself.**_

_**Disclaimer: OMG! I don't own Randy Orton or anything that affiliates with WWE. I wish...**_

_**Warning: T for safety**_

_**Chapter 1 Introduction**_

It was finally time for WWE to come back to the Midwest where I can finally meet Randy. I had saved up my money just so I can by the whole Meet N Greet package. I was so happy I could die, but not to soon. I have to meet. Randy. "Nicole lets go." My best friend Alana called from downstairs. She hated sports, but she loved guys rolling around in a ring barely clothed together. I smiled to myself as I held the package close to my chest. Alana looked me up and down and sighed loudly. Clearly she was annoyed and I had no idea why.

**"**What?" I asked staring at her with my big brown eyes. She rolled her eyes and once again sighed loudly.

**"**Nothing Nicole, just look at what you're wearing." I stared down at my denim and Randy Orton shirt. I saw nothing wrong with what I had on. In fact, I loved what I had on. The Randy Orton shirt hugged me in all the right places and the denim jeans fit perfectly to show off that I have an ass and my Jordans. Nothing wrong here. I stared down at Alana who had on barley nothing. A blue mini skirt, a black tank and white scandals with her freshly pink polished toes.

_** "**_It's cold as hell outside. You do know that?" I eyed her carefully.

"I have a jacket." She huffed grabbing her hoodie off the chair. My WWE jacket was in the car along with my signs and Alana's whatever. This time I rolled my eyes as Alana ran to the car and rushed me to open up the door. I took my time to show her how fucked up she really is.

"Brrrr. You took forever." She shivered pulling her hoodie closer. "I can't stand you sometimes." She smiles.

"That makes two of us and you shouldn't be dressing slutty." I told her with my trademark smile...it was a normal smile.

"Don't make me GTS you right here."

"Don't make me RKO you right here." We bantered back and forth til we reached the All-State Arena. After parking the car i jumped out as quickly as possible, getting the signs and rushing to the entrance were MILLIONS of fans awaited.

"Nicki, Wait, you have cancer!" Alana shouted.

"So? It's not like I'll get cancer over everything." I tried to make a joke and failed.

"That's not funny. My mom died of breast cancer." She frowned.

"I have lung cancer. Two different types." I remind her.

"DOes it hurt?"

"Not as much anymore." I tell her with a shrug.

"You have six months to live." She started to get teary eyed.

"Aww Al it's okay. It's not like..." I trialed off unsure of what to say. Alana wiped her eyes and we walked in silence to our seats.

This isn't going so well after all. I thought looking over at my still teary eyed friend.

_**Platinum Dork: Gaaah! It's still short, but I had to do a Randy Orton fan fic. This is the introduction...**_


	2. Chapter 2

RANDY's P.O.V

Randy Orton was in the locker room getting himself ready when his good friend John Cena came into his locker room. "Hey." John greeted the viper. Randy gave a nod in his direction while lacing up his boots. "Have you checked your Twitter?" Randy shook his head no. "Well you should theres this thing about this girl with cancer. I think her name is Nicole Brendan or something,but she wants to meet you and she's here tonight." John babbled and Randy thought his endless babbling wouldn't stop,but it did. Randy looked at Cena.

"Really?" Randy asked his voice gruff and deep. John nodded.

"Yeah. Check it out before your atch against Bryan or check now." Cena left the locker and Randy waited. That's all he wanted to talk about. Randy thought. Why are we friends again? Randy gave a small laugh before pulling out his phone to see what the hell John was talking about. Sure as hell was hot,there were all these messages about Nicole. She's not ugly. In fact Randy thought she was hot. Hopefully she was over eighteen. As John said she's here now. Randy can see that she just tweeted;

Can't wait to see my man The Apex Predator, The legend killer etc...Randy Orton.

Randy couldn't help,but chuckle at her. He never paid attention to any of his followers except Jo. Randy read all her tweets,there was some random ass tweets and there was some about him...they were all about him. He smiled. He could hit her up. He Sent her a direct message saying:

Hey. I would love to see you after my match. I'll tell security to bring you back to my dressing room.

Dressing room. Makes me sound like a diva. He scoffed himself.

REALLY? LIKE OMG YES...I mean thats cool. Can I bring a friend?

Yeah.

Randy felt proud of himself and maybe since he is divorced he can have some fun.

PLATINUM DORK: WAHAHAHA I UPDATED SURPRISED THAT I HAVE THREE FOLLOWERS AND 1 review. Thank you guys so much and review. I like reviews. Anyone watching Total Diva tomorrow night? I am. Trinity and Nicki are my favorite lol.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

NICOLE P.O.V

I had told Alana what Randy Orton had dmed me. Obviously she didn't believe me,so I had to show her. "Holy Fuck cakes." She exclaimed. I chuckled at her sudden outburst. "We are so lucky." She and I fangirled until we heard Triple Hs entrance. The crowd started to boo immediately. I too joined in. I never liked Stephanie or Triple H. As they entered the ring I felt like throwing something at them,but I didn't want to get escorted out. So I had to hold on. They were talking about shit and then Stephanie talks about how well rested she was and now their back. The boos only gotten louder and Alana and I joined in. It was fun.

I hear voices in my head. They talk to me they understand.

My head snapped towards the entrance. Low and Behold. Randall Keith Orton. Randy. Oh my god. Orton. He was walking down the ramp in the most sexy way ever. He turned to look in the crowd and I swear our eyes met for milli second. I was having a heart attack. Alana rose her arms and held her sign...then I remembered what the said.

Randy touch me in the way you only can.

Fuck me hard. I smack myself upside the head repeatedly. No this isn't happening at all. That's why he stared in our way. That's why a small smile spreaded across his face just for a second and that's why I am blushing like mad. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm so embrassed now. I didn't pay attention to what Randy was saying. I was too busy admiring his body and physique. I was on the verge of an orgasm before Alana had hit my arm.

"What?" I asked hoping she doesn't she the mega blush on my face.

"You got drool on me." Damn. I smiled a little and she rolled her eyes.

"E-excuse me..." Great Vickies ass with that guy...I think his name was Brad. I don't reall remember because I don't care,so why remember? There was more words exchanged,but I was really paying all my attention to Randy and how their bout to screw him again.

"As a man I would like to say...It was all Vickies fault." Brad I think said. Something else was being said and by the time I noticed Brad had a match with Randy right now and was being escorted by Kane to his death. Stephanie and Triple H walked with the world's brightest smile after telling Vickie she's fighting Aj.

Randy savagely beated Brad after Brad hit him with the Mic. It was funny on behalf of Brad. I couldn't hide the grin that turned the corners of my mouth. Security of course never came to take me and Alana to Randys dressing room. Wow I make him sound like a diva. Pffft...as if...I shake my head getting the image of Randy being a diva. Alana gave me a glare just as we were being led out by security with the rest of the crowd. It had ended. I saw Randy all night,but that's not the problem. "He lied." Alana angrily glared at me as we were standing at the main entrance.

"I know." I say.

"Do you? He is super famous I knew this wouldn't even happen. I can't beleive we got our hopes..."

"Nicole Brennan?" I turned to an elderly security guard that was as big as the Big Show standing there.

"Uh...yeah..." I say grabbing onto Alana's arm.

"Follow me?" We did. I felt all eyes were on us as we walked towards the EMPLOYEE ENTRANCE. Alana and I gave a look of purr disbelief.

"Ha." I whispered once we were standing outside of Randys door. This is...

"Wait inside. He'll be here after his check up." He gave Alana the once over and shook his head as we walked into the room. Wow...there was his clothes and other Random stuff and his belt. I walked to the champion belt and tried to grab it. Surpriseingly enough it was heavy.

"Nicki...what..." She spots the belt. "Heavy?" I nod. She sighed.

PLATINUM DORK: HEY YOU ALL. I UPDATED. HAHAHA,BUT NO I DO UPDATE REGULARLY. I DON'T HAVE A SCHEDULE PER SAY AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULDN'T GO BY IT...ANYWAY WHO SAW WWE LAST NIGHT YOUR THOUGHTS? WHOSE YOUR FAVE SUOERSTAR OR DIVA? MY SUPERSTAR IS RANDY OF COURSE AND DIVA AJ LEE. HAHAHA. REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After rummaging through Randys stuff for reasons even unknown to us,we became bored as hell waiting for Randy Orton himself. It felt like it was the longest wait ever. Alana soon fell asleep on my shoulder. Her head is heavy as hell. I tried to lift her up,but it wasn't working. Then to make it worse she started to drool. I stood up abruptly causing her head to fall on the bench and myself to run into another body. To my surprise Alana was still asleep and I bumped into Randy. WHAAAAAAT? I looked up in Randys gorgeous blue eyes. I mentally kicked myself. Randy smiled down at me.

"I didn't want to wake you." He said in a low voice. Which was sexier than his regular voice. I think I'm in love. "Um...Nicole?" He asked looking uncomfortable as I stared at in lovingly.

"Um...yeah." I smiled like an idiot stepping back. Randy gave me another polite smile. He looked over me to Alana who was asleep and her dress rising up.

"Your..."

"Slut. Friend. Shit." I muttered causing him to burst out into laughter. I blushed like mad. Was the Randy Orton talking to me?

Yes stupid. He is.

Oh...my heart is doing little butterfly dances.

Damn he's hot as hell. I thought.

"Thanks." He smiled walking over to where his JEANS and shirt lay. Can he go naked? "No. I need to put some clothes on." He gave a low chuckle.

"Did I say that out loud?" I whispered and blushed.

"Yes,but I don't mind if you check me out. I actually like it." He licked his lips and his blues eyes traced down my body. Woah! I'm kinda liking it. "Good. Cause I like what I see even if you are wearing clothes." I'm surprised. No guy said that to me before. They always liked Alana more anyway. I watched as Randy stripped slowly. I swear he was doing this on purpose and I didn't mind one bit. I was excited,but then to my dismay he put his clothes on rather quickly. "Come in." I hadn't realized someone knocked. The door open wide enough for jojo to come in. She glared at me in a disapproveing way. The hell is her problem. Bitch.

"Randy are you busy?" Clearly. Did she not see me? Randy looked over to me and smiled.

"Yes. Jo. I'm very busy. You can leave." He said. My heart pumped faster. This is...heaven. This must be. Randy blew off a diva for me and my friend...what's her name Alana. Yeah that's right. "If you're done having a conversation with yourself wake your friend up and let's go." He whispered in my ear. When did he get so close? My breathing had completely stopped. "You're even hotter up close. He kissed my cheek. I don't think I can blush anymore. I thought.

"Nic...RANDY FUCKING ORTON." He stepped away from me and gave another chuckle.

"Alana I presume." She nodded. He instructed us to follow him and we did getting curious glances from the WWE roaster. I blushed...or blood is dripping from my face. Whi cares? I'm with Randy and might I say that fitted white shirt and them blue jeans looks yum. "Thanks you look yum too." He smiled at me and Alana shrieked. Her girlish shrieks are causing my ear drums to bleed. We followed Randy all the way back to his car. His nice black sleak S.U.V. It looks expense. "Nicole in the front. Alana you in the back." Alana gave me a look. I just shrugged and shoved her in the back. I hoped in the front next to Randy. I smiled as I looked over to Randy staring right back at me from the drivers side. I'm pretty sure my face was extra red now. "How old are you guys?" He asked concerned crossing over his features. "I don't want to be..."

"I'm 24 and she's 22." She interrupted Randy. He smirked as if not believing us. He looked over at me for an answer.

"She's right." I whispered. He smiled. Does he believe us?

"I believe you." He smiled. "Somehow I trust you." The words rushed around me trying to understand what the hell he just said. I think I'm going to die. I thought or so I thought.

"Not any time soon. I hope." He touched my knee and I froze. I was frozen. Oh...my...God. Randy Orton is touching me. Touching my knee. My knee. MY KNEE! Alana coughed and he moved his hand.

"Not so fast lover boy." She grimaced. "My friend is very delicate to me." She said with so much confidence. He nodded.

"Okay then. Slowly?" He asked. Having no fucking idea what happened. I nodded. He put the car in drive and drove off not to fast,and not to slow and not the speed limit either.

PLATINUM DORK: REVIEW! DOES ANYONE WATCH THAT ONE HOUR WRESTLING THING ON WEDENSDAYS?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I can't believe Randy took us to his hotel and to top it off ALANA LEFT WITH DOLP ZIGGLER! I was having a panic attack. I didn't know what to do. Randy just watched me. Amused. I'm guessing. "Are you okay?" He asked concern in his masculine voice. I nodded towards him. "Have a seat?" He patted the bed next to him. I gulped. One bed. One Randy Orton and One me. In. The. Room. With. Randy. Himself. My face turned the brightest shade of red it have ever turned. I think I was dying...no not yet. I have to at least-

"Are you just gonna stand there talking to yourself or..." He paused waiting for her answer. His question was answered when she plopped on the seat he had patted. He smiled widely at her.

"Randy," I whispered so low that he had to lean in to hear what I say.

"Yes Nicki?" The way he said my name sent me flying. This was the guy who I admired since I waa fourteen and now I am sitting next to him. This is real. "Nicki?" He touched my shoulder which caused me to shudder. He mistook the shudder. "Sorry you cold?" I shook my head. "Your question?" He asked raising a sexy eyebrow.

"Um...um...um...Ho-Ho-how are you?" I could kick my ass for this. Randy looked dumbfounded before trying to hold back his laughter. Oh hell have the sexiest guy laugh at you why don't you!

"I'm fine." He said his voice cracking at the end causing a small chuckle to escape. He sure is fine. Fine as hell. Randy smirked apparently hearing my inner voice. I blushed a little more. Randy sighed clearly bored with me. A frown formed on my lips. "Look let's have an actual conversation. I am just human." A human that is so irresistible that it should be a sin.

"Um...okay." I offered with a small smile.

"Let's start...How long you been a fan of wrestling?" He smiled.

That's a tough one. Not. "Since I was practically born." She said with so much confidence that Randy looked baffled.

"So have I." He said with a sexy smile spreading across those sexy lips. Man was he some man candy "Your turn?"

"Oh...How long did you want to be a superstar?" I asked.

"That's a tough one. Not." Fuck. He heard me. "Since my dad became one." He shrugged.

"Wow. Keep it in the family." We both laughed at that. Randys laugh was incredibly sexy. I thought.

RANDYS P.O.V

"Randy's laugh was incredibly sexy." I smirked. She must have thought she thought that. I let her get away with a lot of things she had said,but this was funny to him. "You're a complete freak. I wonder." I said as I leaned in. She stiffened at how close we were. I smiled. I wasn't going to move too fast unless she wanted to that is.

"Um...what?" She asked laughing nervously.

"Nicki...this is personal and I don't want you to slap me." I laughed. "Have you ever had your first kiss?" I asked staring in her eyes.

"Um...no." she whispered so low I couldn't barely hear her. A small smile appeared on my lips as I watched her reaction. She went from crimson to blood red. If that was even possible. She was already red as hell.

"Nicki. Really? Your gorgeous as hell. I don't see why you're still single." I stated. She was. Her brown hair had little ringlets flowing in every way, and not to mention her gray eyes, and her tan skin and dimples. She was perfect. I wish I had met her sooner before her cancer had gotten worse. "How long you been a fan of mine?" I blurted not really thinking why I asked. It's obvious that she didn't start to like me.

"Since I waa fourteen when you came out in March." She said dreamlike.

"Tell me more." I mimicked.

(PLATINUMDORK: HEY YO! DID ANYONE WATCH TONIGHTS RAW. I DID. I LIKED WHEN REY AND THE USOS TEMES UP AGAINST THE SHIELD AND WON! 619! CAN YOU GUYS REVIEW. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING. THATS GOOD AND ALL,BUT Can you also review. Thanks! Love yaz! )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

She wasn't lying when she told Randy how much she loved him. Nicole went over every last detail from the time Randy first started to who he is now in his career. He was surprised not by the information,but how she put so much passion into telling him about his own life even things he had not told anyone not even his best friend. She surprised with her words and only then did he realize that she must be worth it,but it was a little too late and she could die any minute due to her cancer. If only Randy met her before. He could always say if only,but now is now and he can make up for it. Randy wanted to make this go fast. Her friend whatever her name was said that she had a few months to live. That gave him a limited time to plan out a few things or just go. He decided to just go with it.

"Shit." She whispered. She must have been thinking out loud again. Randy didn't say a word as she continued to 'think in her head.' "I'm so annoying."

"You're not. Actually. I am very impressed with your knowledge of me. I didn't know you knew all that about me." He smiled reassuring her. "Tomorrow I have something planned for us...well not so much as planned. I just thought about it. You can stay the night here and I'll drive you back home to change before our date." Randy told her taking off his shirt.

NICOLE P.O.V

Holy fucking shit. He just took his shirt off. I tried to avert my eyes,but couldn't. I been wanting to see this for such a long time up close and personal and now that I can I want to look away. My eyes lingered over Randys body for what felt like hours. "You like?" He smirked taking his shoes off. I blushed and looked away...well tried...I tried,but my eyes kept going to his bare toned...oh god I think I'm drooling. I wiped my mouth quickly and notice Randy Orton was taking his pants off. My eyes widen in surprise. Oh no. Oh no. He-

"What? I don't want to get my clothes smelling." He stated simply. Understandable,but in FRONT OF ME! He could have changed in the bathroom even or told me to go for a second. No he wanted my Hormones to kick in high gear. Great this is just wonderful. Next thing I knew his boxers was on my face and the bed dipped a little bit telling me he had gotten into bed and should be under the covers. Slowly I peeled his boxers which smelled so damn what?! I turned to look at him and he had his eyes closed.

"Go on. I won't look. No matter how much I've wanted to." He snickered. Damn I need to keep my thoughts in my head especially around this sexy man. I changed quickly leaving on my bra and panties which I could have worn something less sexier. Why did I choose today to wear my red lace set. What the hell? Stupid Alana. I felt I should blame her. "Done." Randy stated.

"Yeah." I croaked which actually sounded like a squeak or more of the lines between a frog and a goat. Yeah it was bad.

"Come here." Huh? No no. Not gonna happen. Nope. I won't let him. Nu uh. "We are only sleeping. Jeez." He said pulling me close without forgetting to feel on my body. No no no no. I feel like Daniel Bryan now. I was so close I think I could feel his erection on my ass. Oh no. I want this. NO I DON'T. I don't want this. Randy chuckled along my hair and gave me a kiss.

"Dont worry I don't bite." Is that a good thing? "Unless you want me to." He kissed my neck and I sucked in a breath. This...this...NOOOOOOOO. I sat up pushing him away from me. I can't...that's not...

"I'm sorry." I mumbled,but he heard me. Randy was sitting up as well leaning towards me with the cover wrapped around him. "It's just that..."

"I won't force you." Was all he said and turned his back to me. Was he mad? But I'm a virgin,so what's his problem? I sat up on the edge of the bed pulling my clothes on and sitting on the floor. I texted Alana because I known she has my car and I want to go home. To my annoyance she didn't text me back. This is ridiculous.. I put my head on my knees and drifted off to sleep.

(PLATINUM DORK: HEEEEEEEY! ON XMAS I WILL DO A ONE SHOT ABOUT RANDOM WWE SUPERSTAR. IF YOU HAVE


End file.
